Swimming Lessons
by Lady Firebird
Summary: Tasuki and Chichiri... my favorite couple. Chapter 9 finally. Sorry it took so long
1. Swimming Lessins Chapter one

This is a Tasuki/Chichiri fic.If you don't like that pairing, then why are you reading this?Please Review!Nice ones will be appreciated, and flames will be used to make s'mores.(Yummmm marshmallows)

Tasuki and Chichiri don't belong to me.Neither do any of the other characters.LSo no suing.

# Swimming lessons

'What do two Susako warriors do when they're the last of their kind?' Tasuki thought as he gazed out over the water of a still lake.'Apparently they go fishing.'Tasuki smiled at his blue haired companion who sat cross-legged with a fishing rod in his hand.Chichiri and Tasuki had been wandering for several months now.Ever since Miaka left this world the last time.They had no real purpose.The wandered Konan, and reported back to Lady Hoki.But Konan was now a land of peace, and there was no need for warriors.So they wandered.

"Where are we going after this Chichiri?"Tasuki asked.Chichiri looked up from his thoughts and smiled at Tasuki.

"Well we haven't gone to see Taiitskun in awhile.Why don't we go see her.Maybe she'll have something for us to do.No Da?"Chichiri looked down at the lake again."We could even leave now if you wanted.I don't think that this lake has any fish!"

"No fish?!We've been here for hours.I was looking forward to dinner!"Tasuki looked at the monk and smiled."Well that's okay.You'll just pay for a meal in the next village.And then, off to see Taiiskun."


	2. Swimming Lessons Chapter two

Disclaimer:Not mine.Never mine.*sigh*Oh well.

This contains yaoi.Which means Male/Male relationships.If you have a problem with that then, please don't read and then complain.Tasuki and Chichiri are cute together.J

# Swimming Lessons

By Lady Firebird

Tasuki could never remember a time when he had walked this far in one day.When Chichiri felt like going somewhere, they traveled at breakneck speed.

"So, why can't we use your kesa?We'd get there a whole lot faster."Tasuki looked over at his friend and sighed.Chichiri was having no problems with the speed, or the heat of the day.

"Because Tasuki, Taiiskun wouldn't respect our questions if we didn't arrive at

her mountain on our own two feet."Chichiri smiled."Besides, it's fun walking, no da?" 

"No, not really.But it's getting close to sunset.Can we look for a place to sleep now?"Tasuki pouted at Chichiri who grinned and nodded.

"I recognize where we are.There's a hot spring through those woods.So we can take a bath and clean off all the dust that we collected on the road.Besides.You smell!"And with that Chichiri took off running, laughing all the while.Tasuki swore, and ran after him, but Chichiri was to fast, soon Tasuki arrived at the spring, but Chichiri was nowhere in sight.

"Here, let me help you, no da!"Chichiri's voice came from somewhere behind Tasuki, and as he turned to find his friend he felt hands pushing him.Before he knew what was going on, he found himself under water.He struggled, and tried with all his might to get to the surface.He was running out of air, since he had let most of it out as he hit the water.Soon he felt hands grasping his arms, and lifting him above the water.He took a beep breath of air, and looked up to see a crying Chichiri.

"What's wrong Chichiri?"Tasuki reached up a shaky hand and wiped at a tear that was running down his friends face.

"I'm so sorry.I didn't think.I'm so sorry.Tasuki, I didn't mean to…." Chichiri took in a shaky breath and helped Tasuki out of the water.

"It's okay.I'm okay, really.Now what about that bath?The water's really warm.And you smell worse than me."Tasuki smiled and started taking off his wet cloths.Chichiri gave a small half smile, and started to take off his cloths too.The water was really warm, and Tasuki found a nice rock to sit on, where he could soak off all the dirt.Chichiri soon joined him on the rock.He had his mask off.

"You're sure that you're okay?"Chichiri's voice without the mask was dark and husky.Tasuki shivered at the sound.He looked over at his friend, and then quickly looked away.Tasuki sighed inwardly.He was in love with the monk.No matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise.But he could never tell Chichiri his feelings.Chichiri was a monk, and he probably couldn't have a relationship like that.And if he could, he had been engaged to a girl before he became a monk, so he probably didn't lean that way.

I'm okay Chichiri.Really.I'm fine."Tasuki's voice was low, and choked with repressed emotion."Let's just get clean and then go to bed.I'm really tired, and we have a long way to go tomorrow."Tasuki grabbed the soap that was on the shore and started to wash the grime that covered him."I do wish that I knew how to swim though.It's really a disadvantage as a warrior."

"I could teach you.On Taiiskun's mountain there's a spring like this one.The Nyan-nyan's use it lots.But it's clear, and not too deep.It's perfect for learning to swim."Chichiri brightened at the prospect of doing something nice for his friend after almost killing him.Chichiri looked over at Tasuki and saw his back.It was a wonderful back.It was just another thing that Chichiri loved about Tasuki.He could never tell Tasuki about his feeling though since it was obvious that the ex-bandit didn't lean that was.He had kissed Miaka, and she was a girl.He would just sit and admire.Tasuki would never know.

When both men were clean and fully dressed, they ate some left over fish, and went to bed.Without knowing it, they both dreamed of each other.

And up on a mountain, a Creator and a Priestess watched the two men and plotted. 


	3. Swimming lessons Chapter three

Disclaimer.They don't belong to me

# Swimming Lessons

Chapter Three

By Lady Firebird

Tasuki groaned and took another step up the stairs that led to the house on the mountain.Why did Taiiskun have to live so far up the mountain?Even Chichiri was having a difficult time breathing.But the top was in sight, and soon they reached their goal.Pink bubbles appeared out of nowhere, and surrounded the two men.The bubbles popped to reveal several Nyan-nyans.

"Welcome!Welcome!We're glad that you have come!Taiiskun's waiting!Come with us!She has a surprise.She really wanted you to come here, and you did!She knows everything!"The Nyan-nyan's were talking, giggling, and pushing Tasuki and Chichiri towards Taiiskun's chamber.

"Greetings Chichiri, and Tasuki.I'm glad that you have come.I need your help." Taiiskun was as dry as ever Tasuki reflected."I need you to do several things for me, and they all require you to spend a few months here, if you don't mind."

"Not at all Taiiskun.We can stay for however long you need us here."Chichiri said in his un-masked voice.Tasuki looked over, and saw that Chichiri had taken off his mask.It was probably because he was with people he knew wouldn't be hurt by the sight of his scar.Tasuki felt proud to be considered one of those people.

"The first thing that I need is protection for the Nyan-nyan's.The protections on this mountain are not as strong as they once were, and some bandits have come snooping.They were after the Nyan-nyan's and the powers that I have given them."Taiiskun said.

"Please protect us!We'll be good!"

"We don't want to go with the ugly men.We want to stay with our ugly Taiiskun!"

"I heard that."Taiiskun muttered.

"Of course we'll protect you!"Tasuki said, reaching down to hug one of the little ones."We couldn't let anything happen to you!"

"Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!"Tasuki was rewarded by a very large group hug.Chichiri smiled at the sight, and the expression on Tasuki's face.

"What is the other thing that you have for us to do?" Chichiri asked, turning back to his mentor.

"There is someone else that needs the protection of Susaku warriors.You can come out now."Taiiskun said to the shadow near the door.

"Hey guys, I'm very happy to see you again!"Miaka said as she came out of the corner.She then found her self squished in the middle of a very tight hug.

"Miaka, when did you get back, why did you come back?"Tasuki asked, pulling out of the hug.

"I got here a few weeks ago.And I'm the one that needs to request the last bit of help.Tamahome and I are going to have a baby.I'm pregnant, and I'd like to have my baby in this world, under the care of Susaku.But whenever I'm in this world I seem to get attacked, and that would hurt the baby.Would you two protect us?"Miaka asked her two senchi.

"We would be honored to serve the priestess of Susaku once again.I can't believe that you're pregnant!Wait, where's Tamahome?"Chichiri asked with a worried expression on his face.

"He's back in my world.He's set on providing for me, and our baby.Ever since we got married, he's been working nonstop.It's sweet though, and I don't mind.He'll be coming here right before the baby's born, so that he can help."Miaka smiled and rolled her eyes.The Nyan-nyan's giggled as a group.

"Thank you Tasuki and Chichiri, for helping us.But, as to your question.I cannot tell you what to do with your lives.You two have to work that out on you own.I hope though, that you can figure out what you're suppose to do on your own while you're here."Taiiskun floated up from her sitting position as said, "Nyan-nyan, show the two warriors where they are to sleep."She floated out of the room with Miaka following her.

Chichiri and Tasuki followed the hoard of little girls to a room on the outside wall of the house.They had a view of the gardens.

"This is where you'll sleep.Miaka sleeps right over there.We sleep near Taiiskun.She snores."With that the girls ran out of the room giggling like mad again.

"Chichiri, do you notice anything wrong with this room?"Tasuki said looking around.

"No Tasuki, it's fine.Why?"Chichiri answered.

"Well there's only one bed.Is Taiiskun planning on a lot of visitors soon?"Tasuki pointed at the very large bed in the corner.

"I don't think so.But we can't mention it to her.It's probably a test of some kind to see how well we work together.She'll be annoyed if we say anything."Chichiri said."Besides the bed is big enough.We'll share, and there'll be no problems."Chichiri added.While thinking, 'I hope that I'm able to keep my hands off of him while we're here.'

Tasuki was echoing his thoughts.And in another corner of the house a creator, a priestess, and a hoard of little girls plotted.


	4. Swimming Lessons Chapter four

Disclaimer: The characters of Fushigi Yuugi don't belong to me. If they did, Chichiri and Tasuki would be sitting here with me fanning me while I typed.  
  
This is Yaoi. This means that there is a male/male relationship. So for all those who don't like that, don't read! Easy enough for ya?  
  
Swimming Lessons  
  
Chapter Four  
  
By Lady Firebird  
  
"See, there it is, the spring that I promised you!" Chichiri pointed out the window to Tasuki. He looked the direction of Chichiri's pointing finger and gasped. It was beautiful. A waterfall fell into a pure pool of water. Water lilies floated on the surface, and a Nyan-nyan sat on a rock to dip her feet. "When did you want to start the swimming lessons?"   
  
"Oh, anytime. Not today though. I just really want to eat, and go to bed." Tasuki replied. As soon as he finished speaking there was a knock on the door. Chichiri opened it to reveal a Nyan-nyan with a tray full of food.   
  
"Taiiskun said that you're hungry. So, I brought this. Do you like your room? I think it's pretty! The bed is sooo big! Do you need more pillows? I can get more pillows!" The Nyan-nyan stopped to take a breath, and Tasuki took the tray from her and set it on a table.  
  
"No, thank you! We're fine. The room is fine. Thank you!" Tasuki smiled at the girl, who grinned back, and then skipped out of the room.  
  
"I'm going to talk with Taiiskun for a moment. I'll be back in a while. Leave me some food. No Da!" Chichiri left the room, and Tasuki started to eat.   
  
"Do I smell food in here?" Miaka asked as she came into the room. "Ohh... looks good... but I can't have any. I'm still having morning sickness." But I wanted to talk to you Tasuki."  
  
"Sure Miaka! What about?" Tasuki looked at the miko, and grinned inwardly. He loved Chichiri, but Miaka was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. All of her warriors loved her in their own fashion.  
  
"How are things going with you and Chichiri?" Miaka asked.   
  
"What do you mean? As friends, and traveling buddies, we're doing fine. Except for the whole lack of direction thing." Tasuki took a large bite of a bright red apple.  
  
"No, I mean, you have a crush on him don't you?" And with that Tasuki started to choke on his apple. Miaka started to pound on his back. When he could breath, he managed to answer.  
  
"How'd you know?" Tasuki turned a bright shade of red. He hadn't meant to say that. He was going to deny his feeling yet again. But there was something about Miaka that made everyone tell the truth.   
  
"Oh, it's easy! You respect him, you listen to what he says, and actually think about it. Also I noticed the body language. You were standing very close, and you kept glancing at him." Miaka looked pleased with herself.  
  
"Okay, yes. I like him... well, love him really. He's so beautiful, and kind, and patient with me. But I'm not going to tell him. He's a monk, and he's my best friend. I won't ruin our relationship." Tasuki glared at Miaka. "And you won't tell him either. He's not going to find out."   
  
"All right Tasuki. But what if he came up to you, and told you that he liked you? Would you cat on it then?" Miaka smiled and waited for the answer that she knew was coming.  
  
"Yes.... That would be the best day of my life." Miaka grinned, and wondered if Taiiskun had made as much progress with Chichiri as she had done with Tasuki.   
  



	5. Swimming Lessons Chapter five

Disclaimer: Nope... they're still not mine.   
  
Swimming Lessons  
  
Chapter five  
  
By Lady Firebird  
  
Taiiskun rubbed her hands together as she waited for the knock on her door. Her young student needed a mate, and when Miaka told her what was going on between her two senchi, she couldn't help but plot. The more that she saw of them, the more perfect they seemed together. A gentle knock on the door disrupted her thoughts. She made a gesture with her hand, and the door opened revealing Chichiri.  
  
"Hello Chichiri. How are you doing?" Taiiskun beckoned to her student to take a seat at her feet. He got comfortable, and then answered her question.  
  
"I'm confused Taiiskun. When Tasuki and I were on our way here, I played a trick on him, and he nearly drowned, I saved him, but after, when I looked into his eyes.... I felt something that I haven't in a whole long time, and I'm scared. Imagine that. After all your training, how to control my emotions, and I'm frightened of my best friend." Chichiri smiled, and Taiiskun noticed the tears in his eyes.  
  
"You're in love with him?" Taiiskun asked.  
  
"Yes. More than anything I am. But I don't think that he feels the same way. If he liked men at all, he would be with Koji, since their both bandits, and they have had the same upbringing... and, well... I just don't think that he loves me... so I won't say anything to him. I don't want to ruin our friendship. So, you can't let him know either."  
  
"I will not tell him. But I ask you to think of this. You and he share much too. You are both Susaku warriors. You are both the last Susaku warriors left in this world. You have been through much together. You need to stay together, and perhaps love together." Taiiskun looked down at her student who had tears running down his face.  
  
"You think that there is a chance? An actual chance? He might love me? Do you think so? If he did I would be the happiest man in Konan."  
  
"Yes. I think there might be a chance, and you are welcome to pursue him while you stay here. The Nyan-nyan's say that the water in the spring is warm and clear. Perfect for swimming."  
  
"Thank you Taiiskun. I plan to make the most of my opportunities. But, I must go slowly. He has to know that I'm serious, and that takes time." Chichiri got up and wandered around the room lost in thought. "I love him. Ha! I love Tasuki!" He had a large grin on his face, and laughed with joy. Suddenly he turned and bowed to Taiiskun before leaving the room.   
  
"Taiiskun?" Miaka walked into the room from the back door.  
  
"It's working. He admitted it, and he's going to try to chase Tasuki. You are becoming brilliant as you age Miaka." Taiiskun turned and smiled at the priestess fondly.  
  
"Thank you Taiiskun. Complements from you mean a whole lot to me." Miaka smiled. "Taiiskun. What do you think I should name my child?" Miaka looked at the old creator.  
  
"I do not know child. You have to think of the name yourself. It should come from your heart." Miaka nodded at the advice and left the room.  
  



	6. Swimming Lessons Chapter six

Disclamer: not mine.... Oh well... Life goes on.   
  
A.N. This is Tasuki/Chichiri fic. If you don't think that two men should be together in any relationshipy sense, then Don't read! That was easy now wasn't it? Sorry about the whole Japanese and English words thing. I keep forgetting the right words. Also, thanks for the reviews... Keep them coming!  
  
Swimming Lessons  
  
Chapter six  
  
By Lady Firebird  
  
After a long and wakeful night that was full of tossing and turning for the two senchi, breakfast was brought in by a smiling Miaka.   
  
"Morning you two! Ready for a fun day of protecting me?" Miaka laughed and set the tray down. "I know how you two used to enjoy it so much!" She laughed inwardly as she looked towards the bed, the two men were as far away from eachother as they could be. She knew that they loved eachother, and every little thing that they did confirmed that. Even sleeping very far away from eachother.   
  
"Morning Miaka!" Tasuki bounced out of bed, and raced for the food. Chichiri followed him more sedately.  
  
"Good morning Miaka. Did you sleep well?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Oh yes. The room that Taiiskun gave me is wonderful! Did you two sleep well? Miaka smiled knowing the answer.  
  
"Like a rock!" Tasuki lied  
  
"Very well, no da!" Chichiri nodded, and smiled, and turned a bright shade of red. "Will you join us for breakfast?" Chichiri held out a peice of fruit that he knew that Miaka liked.   
  
"Ohhhhh... No. No food... Morning sickness." Miaka turned a nice shade of green, and turned away from the sight off food.   
  
"Wow, that was a first. Miaka actually turned down food!" Tasuki laughed and laughed, and then choked on the peice of bread. Chichiri thump him on the back chuckling.   
  
"It's not funny. All food makes me throw up! But I'm sooo hungery. I'll just have to eat a bigger lunch!" Miaka returned to her normal color and smiled happily. Her two senchi sighed and started to eat.  
  
A few hours later, Miaka was watching the first swimming lesson for the firey warrior. Chichiri started the lesson by making Tasuki hold his breath and put his head under water. Next was how to float.  
  
"Don't worrk Tasuki. I'll be right here. Just let the water support you." Tasuki did as he was told, and was soon floating. But that all ended when he started laughing at the faces that Chichiri was making at him. Chichiri reached down and fished his friend out of the water for a second time. They both had a good laugh out of it and went to the shore to dry off. Miaka noted that they spent a few to many seconds touching when passing the towel on, and she grinned. She knew that Taiiskun would be pleased. She left the two men alone to talk and entered the house.  



	7. Swimming lessons Chapter seven ( the re...

Disclamer: If they did belong to me I'd be writing scripts and not fanfiction.  
  
A.N. This deals with Chichiri and Tasuki as a couple.... so there. Also, this chapter is dedicated to the over 1,000 people that have read this fiction. But it's especially dedicated to the people who reviewed... thanks! Oh, and sorry about Tasuki's oocness, but I do believe he's grown up!  
  
Swimming lessons  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By Lady Firebird  
  
  
Tasuki toweled off his still wet hair and gazed at the silent monk. Ever since he had admitted his feelings for Chichiri to Miaka, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off his friend. Chichiri was busy looking up at the sky with his one good eye. He had a beautiful, serene expression on his face, and Tasuki could feel himself getting warm , and he knew his face was turning a slight red color from looking at his friend.  
  
"So, Chichiri, how do we go about protecting the Nyan-Nyans? Are we gonna wait for the bandits to attack? Or should we go try to find them?" Tasuki dangled a foot in the water and waited for the reply.  
  
"I think that we should scout the perimeter, and then set up a warning spell around the house." Chichiri said raising to his feet. He then reached down to help Tasuki up. Tasuki tripped and ended up in the arms of his love. They stayed in that position a few to many seconds before straightening up and seperating.  
  
"Tasuki... I...." Chichiri started  
  
"Chichiri... I..." Tasuki started at the same moment  
  
"We should get going! No da!" Chichiri looked away breaking the moment.  
  
"Chichiri, that is what you were going to say, was it?"  
  
"No, it wasn't. And I want to say it! but I don't think that you were going to say the same thing that I was, and I don't want to ruin the frienship." Chichiri turned red and started to walk away.  
  
"No, don't go! I love you! There, I said it, and I mean it. It seems like I've loved you forever Chichiri, and I hope that you do feel the same." Chichiri who had stoped walking when he heard the words that came from Tasuki's lips turned and ran into his loves arms.  
  
"I love you too Tasuki. I just never thought you felt the same way." Chichiri turned his face up to meet Tasuki's who gladly accepted his offer and kissed the monk for all he was worth.   
  
"Hehehehehe!" Chichiri and Tasuki broke apart and turned to see a bunch of giggling girls. The two warriors shook their heads at them. "Taiiskuns going to be pleased! She wanted you to do that! Miaka too. No one ever does that to Taiiskun! That's what Tamahome did to Miaka and now she's gonna have a baby! Chichiri, are you going to have a baby? Can you name it after us?" Tasuki turned a red color at the barge of questions that the Nyan-Nyans asked. But Chichiri smiled  
  
"Taiiskun and Miaka were trying to set us up? That makes sence. And I think that Miaka and Tamahome did a little more than kiss for Miaka to become pregnant." Chichiri grinned and gave the Nyan-Nyans a shooing motion with his hand. "Go back in the house and go squeel to Taiiskun. We do have work to do." Tasuki moaned as soon as they left.  
  
"Really? Work? Now? I just found out that the love of my life is in love with me too. Can't I have a few moments with him?" Tasuki pouted and Chichiri grinned.  
  
"You have your whole life to be with me, starting now. Just think of scouting as a romantic walk!" Chichiri took Tasuki's hand and they walked off into the afternoon.  
  
Back in the house:  
  
"Chichiri and Tasuki kissed! They were so cute! And they said that they loved eachother. And they said that Miaka and Tamahome did more than kiss for Miaka to have a baby. What did they do?" ::Sweat drops::  



	8. Swimming Lessons Chapter eight

Disclaimer: Tasuki, Chichiri, Miaka, and company don't belong to me. If they did me writing fanfiction wouldn't sense not would it? Because to write fanfiction, you need to be a fan which I am one. (I'm kinda tired right now... can you tell?)   
  
A.N. Tasuki and Chichiri are a couple... deal. Oh... and keep the reviews coming... they're like food for my soul, and you wouldn't want my soul to starve now would you?  
  
Swimming Lessons  
Chapter 8  
  
By Lady Firebird  
  
Tasuki gazed down the face of a cliff searching for any sign of human form. He whistled a soft bird song when he saw a scruffy looking man climbing the side of the cliff. He ducked behind a tree and waited for Chichiri. Taiiskun's instructions were specific when it came to the intruders. There were people that sought Taiiskuns guidence, and these people were not to be harmed. So, every time they spotted a person drawing closer to the compound, they had to stop them and question them as to their intent. So far they had only found two people, and they were only travelers. This was the third to be found. Tasuki whistled softly again waiting for the answering call from his beloved who was somewhere behind him. He heard it, and calmy approched the cliff.  
  
"Hey down there! How's it hanging?" Tasuki smirked as he called down to the climber.   
  
"Umm... alright." The man continued climbing and finally pulled himself up to Tasuki's perch. He panted and gasped and gathered himself.  
  
"So, what brings you out here to this part of the world bub? Just rock climbing?" Tasuki looked at the man with a slightly worried expression on his face. The man was turning an interesting shade of purple.  
  
"No. People in my village told me that somewhere around here, there was a group of little girls that could heal any illness, and since all the people an my village are ill, I need to capture one of these girls to help us." The man looked up at the frowning Tasuki and shivered at his dark expression.  
  
"Do you realize what you just said? You're going to sneak up here, kidnap a little girl, and turn her into a slave for your whole village! How could you even think of that?" Tasuki snarled, and then sat next to the man to waite.  
  
"Um, why aren't you attacking me, or tying me up?" The man looked at Tasuki in fear.  
  
"I'm waiting for my partner. He'll be the one to decide your punishment. Believe me pal, if I was the one, you'd be toast by now." Tasuki heard a noise in the bush and smiled. "Speaking of the devil." Chichiri crashed through the underbush and straight into Tasuki's arms. They held the hug for a few moments before stopping to deal with the man. "Chichiri, he said that he came to kidnap a magical little girl with healing abilities, so that she can heal his village. What shall we do with him?" Tasuki looked at his partner and sighed at his beauty. His mind was not on this man's punishment, but on the night that was coming up. He couldn't waite to sleep in his loves arms. But that would have to waite.  
  
"We should bring him to Taiiskun. She'll know how to help his village and she'll know what to do with him." Chichiri made a motion with his hands and a rope appeared which he used to tie up the prisoner. They led him back to Taiiskun who told them to leave the man with her. She had the scary look on her face, and Tasuki knew that the man was going to be frightened by the old lady, and he knew that he would spread the world to stay away from the mountain. Chichiri led Tasuki away from Taiiskun's chambers and towards their own. It had been a long day, and tommorow was going to be just as long.  
  
A tired Chichiri and an exausted Tasuki fell into their mutual bed, and into eachothers arms. Tasuki placed a kiss on the end on Chichiri's nose, before moving to him mouth. The monk moaned in pleasure and kissed back. Soon, cuddled up, compleatly content, the two warriors fell asleep.  



	9. Swimming Lessons Chapter nine

Disclamer: Never ever ever mine. Dah!  
  
AN... Just read the others! And Review! This is SAP!!!!!!!!!   
  
Swimming Lessons  
  
Chapter 9  
  
By Lady Firebird  
  
Tasuki smiled in his sleep. He was nice, and comfortable, and warm, and he was in the arms of the one that he loves. He could feel Chichiri pillowed against his chest, and his smile widened into a grin. Tasuki moved alittle, and Chichiri moaned. The only problem with their position, was that Chichiri had his hip on something that was getting harder by the second. A moan came from the monk, and soon Tasuki was in a worse position, when the fully awake monk rolled on top of him.  
  
"Hmmmm, you have me. What are you going to do to me now?" Tasuki asked with a rougish grin.   
  
"This. No Da!" Chichiri leaned down and captured the bandits lips in a passionate kiss. Then he sat up, straddleing Tasukis waist. "And this." Chichiri reached down and started playing with Tasuki's nipples. Tasuki groaned as his nipples hardened, and he pulled the monk down for another kiss.  
  
"I could spend all day, just holdin' you." Tasuki whispered as he started to kiss Chichiri's ear. Then he added a nip of his sharp fangs, making Chichiri gasp.   
  
"As much as I'd like to, I think that we're about to have company." Tasuki grumbled, and got out of bed to open the door. Miaka stood in the doorway with her hand raised, about to knock  
the door.  
  
"Oh, Tasuki!! Hi! Hi Chichiri!! Here's breakfast!!" Miaka uncovered the tray that she was holding, and placed it on the table. She looked at the pile of food, and sighed. "I'm going to leave you to your food. I'll see you later in the springs.. okay?" A green looking Miaka ran out of the of the room, and a retching sound could be heard from down the hall. Tasuki made a face and put the biscut that he was holding back down on the platter. Then he turned to glare at Chichiri who was laughing softly on the bed.   
  
"Well, just for that, you have to be the one to go check on her... go on." A giggling Chichiri got out of bed, and went down the hall to check on the pregnant preistess. Tasuki picked up a peice of fruit and took it over to the window to eat. The day was perfect, and he couldn't wait to go swimming with his love.  
  
A few hours later, that is just what he was doing. Chichiri was guiding Tasuki through some stroke called the crawl. Unfortunetly Tasuki kept sinking, but Chichiri was always there to catch him, and hold him up. Soon, the layed back, and floated on the surface as their preistess sat sunning herself on a rock. A Nyan-nyan cane running over and whispered something in her ear, and the two girls started to laugh. Taiiskun floated over and murmered something that only the girls could hear. Tasuki turned at looked at Chichiri.  
  
"What do you think their talking about?" Tauski whispered.  
  
"I think it's about us, no da!" Chichiri whispered back. They looked over at the trio, and then floated closer to eachother. "Let's give them something to talk about... shall we?" Tasuki nodded, and they both stood up, and drew closer to eachother. The three women on shore stood and watched as the two men shared a passion filled kiss. Taiiskun whispered something to Miaka, frowning, and Miaka grinned, and held out her hand. Taiiskun gave the preistess a pretty necklace, and then left the spring. Miaka smiled even wider, and watched as her two friends and protectors shared a wonderful moment.  
  



End file.
